Flame of Raiha
by suicide bomber
Summary: Raiha snapped and thought the whole plot should start changing to put him and Fuuko in the limelight. His plan worked so well it became too good to be true...


**Suicide Bomber:** Bah. My first attempt writing a Flame of Recca sucks and failed miserably and I thought what the heck, I should just cut straight with the Raiha/Fuuko romance already. So ToFuu fans, scream, cry, spam or do anything, I'm going on with this because I truly believe Raiha and Fuuko are destined. Screw the anime version, there was great atmosphere between the two in the manga and NONE, I mean NOTHING in the anime nor manga hinted attraction between Tokiya and Fuuko. Oh blah, maybe I'll just turn ToFuu myself after this fiction proves me success.

**Disclaimer:** My idle of a Flame of Recca would have tons of RaiFuu scenes, less Yanagi shit and nothing with Recca. Whatever.

---

**Flame of Raiha**

Prologue: How to get attention

_Suicide Bomber_

---

One thing you got to know about girls; first impression counts. A lot. Maybe the second or third but the first always would be the lasting impact to them. So it's either good or bad or nothing at all. Sometimes you wished your first impression to them was good, because the entire bitching you got from them, you had enough. Then there was other sometimes when you felt like perhaps the bad impression you created would stop them from pouncing on you and gloating at the land you stepped on. But ultimately, you would not want to have not a single impression to them at all. It was hurtful if they totally ignore a guy such as you. The pain of not being noticed was too much to bear.

What you meant was, they should notice your presence, whether good or bad, because things might take a turn and who knows? After all, not being known for your existence stinks and there was that particular girl you rather have her attention than anything else.

Of course, the Wind Goddess everyone was talking about in school.

Who would not have noticed her majestic air around her, the countless troubles she had got herself into, the speed of her legs, the power-packed punch she used for perverts, her very obvious blank panties that occasionally could been seen when she lifted her leg to kick or something, her big bosom buddies, that cute lips, those gorgeous eyes and that long wavy, silky and purple hair?

And all she needed was the perfect boyfriend to make her complete.

But oh no, all she _ever_ cared was beating that Hanabishi boy.

And all _he_ cared about was that 'princess' he was always calling for.

Most of the time, you could not stand the whole messed up life they were in. The entire drama of their fairytale just spelled wrong. Absolutely. What _did_ they do about this? Carry on and hope for a happy ending. Well here was one for them, a crazy boy after some nun with a hot flying fox on his trials in hopes of crushing him. Right. And that was supposed to happen if they carried on with this plot. You _had_ to do something drastic and prayed for safety, as your plan was not armored proof. Watching had been fun for a while, but you realized it was boring not being part of this conspiracy.

So you decided to pop into Kirisawa Fuuko's life by 'accidentally' bumping into her one fine morning with the wind so strong you thought you saw her orange panties (hopefully) this time. You had kept a notebook somewhere in your hidden drawer of the daily/weekly/monthly/yearly colour of lingerie she wore. You knew it _had_ to be orange on the Tuesday you planned to create some sort of suspense and climax to their uninteresting story of chase.

But what you did not plan was to find her orange panties so glaring you swore it said something like 'take me down' to you.

The last time you saw her wore those was a month ago and you were a safe spot from her to notice you drooling.

Not this time round.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed and you quickly got hold of your hormones and caught her arm just before she fell.

She spurn around just in time to see you finished collecting the drool mixed with blood from your mouth and nose respectively. Thank goodness. God only knows what would happen if she saw you ogling at the colour her panties (or the way you thought they talked to you). The shudders.

"Are you okay?" You helped her steady herself on her feet, smiling gently and apologetically as you had planned.

"Ah! I-I'm fine..." She looks at you, surprised. Her eyes are your favourite shade of violet. Pretty, you thought, and if she continued to look at you with those mesmerising orbs, you would probably forget what your next step was.

"May I ascot this pretty lady that I bump into as my apology?" You asked casually, and she turned pink at your comment.

"Flattery will get you nowhere mister!" She bit her lips, obviously forcing that nice blush on her cheeks away.

"Well then, but I insist I should apologise..." You tried to sound disappointed, as you release her arm. "Miss...?"

"Kirisawa Fuuko," She nodded. You just knew it would all turn well.

And the rest of your plans worked so well it was too good to be true. You simply could not trust your luck.

_Who cares!_ You thought, _better to enjoy victory first anyway._

---

**Suicide Bomber:** This is only one page long. Hurray me! Scene looks familiar? Yup! It was in volume 6 of the manga, when Fuuko decides to roam awhile and bumped into Raiha! Future chapters will definitely be longer, and lesser author notes. Unless necessary.

REVIEW!


End file.
